The Arrival of the Storm Brothers
by Sonic Angel
Summary: When Megatron seems to have total victory against the Autobots, the Storm Brothers save the day! Please R&R. FINAL CHAPTER UP! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Episode I: The Arrival Of the Storm Brot...

**Transformers: Robots In Disguise: Arrival of The Storm Brothers**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers except the Storm Brothers. So there! 

** M**egatron laughed evilly, "Looks as if this is the end, Optimus Prime!" Just then, a voice called out, "We don't think so, Mega Dweeb!"****

** F**our aircrafts came diving down. The first one was an F-16 Jet Fighter, the second one was a SR-71 Blackbird, the third one, was a Space Shuttle, and the final one was a helicopter. The Jet Fighter said, "We've been waiting for you to make the move, Megatron. Now it's our turn! You are under arrest for violating Autobot code 568240, Transforming Autobot protoforms against their will." Mega-Octane yelled, "You have no right to arrest our leader. Who are you?" The Jet said, "We're so sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves. Jetstorm, TRANSFORM!" The cockpit became the chest, the jets became the feet, and be hind the jets, the arms and head locked into place. The Blackbird yelled, "Spystorm, TRANSFORM!" The Same transformation took place. The Space Shuttle yelled, "Spacestorm, TRANSFORM!" The Same Transformation also took place. The helicopter yelled, "Helistorm, TRANSFROM!" The Tail Rotor became feet. The engines and door became the arms, and the cockpit bended over to become the chest and the head revealed itself. Jetstorm yelled, "And together, we're the Storm Brothers!" Megatron groaned, "I knew that you guys would show up." Mega-Octane asked, "Megatron, who are the Storm Brothers?" Megatron said, "The Strom Brothers are the only Autobots known in Cybertronian history to defeat me." Scourge said, "I'll avenge your honor, Megatron. BARRAGE ATTACK!" The Storm Brothers doged the attack and Jetstorm laughed, "You call that a barrage, Scourge? I'll show you a barrage! MISSILE BARRAGE!" Jetstorm's barrage launched, and the Predacons and Decpticons didn't doge it and Megatron, yelled, "Retreat!" 

** O**ptimus came toward Jetstorm and said, "It's good to see you, old friend." Jetstorm said, "Likewise, Optimus. Me and my brothers would be very happy to work with you to stop the Predacons. It's a shame we didn't get those protoforms. Some of those Decpticons would've made good Autobots." Sideburn groaned, "Not Scourge. If he was an Autobot, he would be like a mini Optimus." Jetstorm grinned, "He would've at least disciplined you to become a better Autobot." Sideburn said, "I heard that." Jetstorm laughed, "You couldn't get us. Like Team Bullet Train, and the Build Team, we, the Storm Brothers are Combiner Autobots. Want to see us combine?" Prowl said, "Sure!" Jetstorm yelled, "Storm Brothers, Combine!" Spystorm became the legs. Jetstorm became the body. The Pod bay doors of Space Storm became the Chest Armor. The Cone of Space Storm Became the Shoulder Armor, revealing a fist. Helistorm's cockpit split apart and became another arm. Jetstorm's head pushed forward, revealing a new head. The New bot yelled, "Mal Storm, Awakens!" Prowl said, "Tai. You get a reading of this?" 

** T**ai, in the Atuobot HQ, said, "Of course. Whoa, his energy level is through the roof!" Optimus said, "Mal Storm, how about joining us?" Mal Storm laughed, "Optimus! Look, I'm an Autobot, and you already know whose side we're on. So, okay." 

** Sonic Angel:** Will the combined efforts of the Storm Brothers defeat the Predacons? Find out, in "The Search for Cerebros!" 


	2. Episode II: The Search For Cerebros

**Transformers: The Search For Cerebros**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer: **I don't own Robots In Disguise except for the Storm Brothers and Trionia. So there! 

** T**he O-Parts have been found, and Jetstorm asked, "Hey, Tai, what does these O-Parts have to do with Fortress Maximus?" Tai responded, "These O-parts will communicate with the Orb of Vector Sigma," Optimus added, "And, hopefully find Cerebros." Jetstorm yelled, "Don't worry, Optimus. We'll handle this!" Helistorm sighed, "And hopefully make it out alive," Jetstorm said, "Ah, what's the worst thing that could happen?" Tai got in to the Orb the O-Parts created. Spystorm said, "_That_." Optimus said, "Okay, team. Let's roll." 

** T**he Autobots went to the cave, and the Decpticons and Predacons followed them. Jetstorm said, "Looks like we've got company." Optimus said, "Jetstorm. You go with Sideburn. The rest of us will go after the Orb." Jetstorm said, "Righto, Fearless Leader!" Sideburn groaned, "It's when you act like Midnight Express that you scare me, Jetstorm." Jetstorm and Sideburn, along with Tai and Koji went to the right." Koji asked Jetstorm, "Is Tai going to be okay?" Jetstorm reconigzed the worry and concern in Koji's voice. Jetstorm said, "You know what, Koji? You remind me when I was a young bot. I had a crush on a stealth bot. She was part of the Autobot Stealth Force. Her name was Trionia, When she was hurt or injured, I had that same tone of concern and worry in my voice. I knew that she was tough. Like Tai, she was going to be okay." Sideburn said, "Whoa! Hello! I got something on the radar!' Jetstorm picked it up. Jetstorm yelled, "YES! HA HA! We found it, my good friend!" Sideburn asked, "What?" Jetstorm said, "The key to Fortress Maximus. Cerebros." They arrived at a huge pyramid. Sideburn said, "Let's go help the others!" Jetstorm said, "You do that. I'll go get the Orb, and Koji and Tai will go with me." Jetstorm picked up the orb and The Orb and Tai seemed to merge and Jetstorm flew out of the place. 

** J**etstorm went to Fortress Maximus and placed Cerebros there and The Orb and Tai was back online. Tai said, "Jetstorm said, "I have a new program." Jetstorm grinned, "It can allow you to be human. More notably, be solid, and you have software that allows you to create a cabinet filled with your new wardrobe." Jetstorm said, "Tai. Is the battle over?" Tai replied, "Yes. Everybody's in tip top shape." Jetstorm said, "Koji. Can you come with me for a moment?" Koji asked, "Why?" Jetstorm replied, "To attend my classes on how to get your dream girl." Koji came with Jetstorm and Koji asked, "So, you knew about my crush on Tai for this whole entire time?" Jetstorm said, "It's hard to wear your emotions on your sleeve, you might just admit your secret and she won't know. But, if you attend my classes, you'll be as sly as a fox and admit when the time is right!" 

** Sonic Angel:** Looks like Koji's attending the School of Love! His teacher is experienced in that specific War. But can this commander teach this raw recruit before Tai finds out? Next time in **"Koji Gets A lesson In Romance!"** Sparks are going to fly in this episode! 


	3. Episode III: Koji Gets A Lesson In Roman...

**Transformers: Koji Gets A Lesson In Romance!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers except for the Storm Brothers. Anyway, the Stunticons are Shadow Hawk's Idea, not mine. 

** J**etstorm transformed his room into a makeshift classroom. Jetstorm said, "Koji, take a seat, please." Koji sat down and Jetstorm smiled, "Now, we shall commence the lesson. Before you do any romance, we must know your dream girl. Here's a variation on one of your human sayings. 'If you know your crush, and if you know yourself, you need not fear the results of one hundred dates.'" Unbeknownst to Jetstorm and Koji, Tai was eavesdropping on them. Koji raised his hand, he said, "Professor, I have a few things to say." Jetstorm said, "Fine." Koji smiled, "So. Here's what I know about my crush. She definitely likes to help you Autobots, and she _does_ not like a certain Autobot who _does_ not follow orders. My crush gets... well, how shall I put it... very angry at him." Jetstorm laughed, "Figured. Anyway, Koji, I hear humans say this all the time, and as a veteran of that War, I find it not true. The proverb is, 'All's fair in Love and War'. The War of Love is a very hard war. I had to be defeated by the enemy camp many times before she'd agree to go out with me." Koji grinned, "In other words, Triona dumped you many times." Jetstorm nodded. "Tai might do it to you, even with my training." Tai thought, 'Koji has a crush one me? So... That's what the emotion is called. Love,' Koji said, "It's really quite a shame to be dumped many times. I heard that there was a guy that was dumped and he was depressed!" Jetstorm groaned, "Oh. That _has_ got to hurt!" Jetstorm said, "Koji, I know you're tough. Your father didn't survive being kidnapped by those Predacons for nothing!" Tai went back to the HQ and sounded the alarm and said, "All Autobots to the command center. The Stunticons are back!" Jetstorm and Koji went to the command center and said, "Tai. The Stunticons are attacking from the air. We need Autobots that can fly. Tai, please activate the Member Select Program and select only Autobots that can fly!" Jetstorm winked at Koji. Tai said, "Koji, there are five Autobots that can fly. The Storm Brothers and Ultra Magnus." Koji said with a serious tone, "And contact Optimus as well. We might need Mal Storm and Omega Prime to defeat their Combined form, Stuntication." Tai said, "Will do, Koji." 

** T**he Storm Brothers and Optimus and Ultra Magnus arrived at the scene. The Stunticon Leader, Kiyotron sneered, "What? Only six Autobots? Stunticons, Combine!" The Stunticons combined and the combined form said, "Stuntication Awakens!" The six Autobots transformed and Jetstorm yelled, "Well, too can play it that game! Ready, you two?" Optimus and Ultra Magnus nodded. Jetstorm yelled, "Storm Brothers, Combine!" Ultra Magnus and Optimus yelled, "Ultimate Energy Combiner, Omega Prime!" Stuntication smiled evilly, "Well, I didn't know that I was dealing with Combiner Autobots!" Mal Storm yelled, "Storm Arsenal Blast!" Omega yelled, "Omega Arsenal Blast!" 

** M**eanwhile, at the Command Center, Tai asked, "Koji, how did you know about the Member Select Program?" Koji blushed, "Uh... I just saw you activate it so many times, I guess." Tai switched to her solid form and smiled, "Well, it's a good thing you did, Koji." Koji smiled, "I wouldn't be surprised at all if you were to actually, one day, smack Sideburn with a mallet. I know how much he annoys you sometimes, but I know that he hasn't really pushed you to the edge." Tai grinned, "Not yet." Koji said, "Jetstorm's right. I guess I'm somewhat tough. I wouldn't be surprised if everybody came back alive!" Just then everybody came back alive and Optimus said, "Tai told me everything, Koji. You have really helped us and Tai." Koji smiled, "Aw, it was nothing!" Tai said, "Koji, you should be really proud of yourself. Without you, the city would be destroyed." Jetstorm said, "Uh, Tai? I know you shouldn't really be hearing this, but..." Koji said, "Let me guess. Sideburn has been chasing little red sport scars all day, hasn't he? Jetstorm, I give you permission to smack him with your Jet Mallet, so as Tai wouldn't... Hurt herself." Dr. Onishi came in and said, "Son, why are you worried about Tai?" Jetstorm said, "Dr. He is a raw recruit in the War." Jetstorm winked and Dr. Onishi said "Ah, you mean that war." Jetstorm said, "He's my charge, I'll teach this raw recruit everything that this wily old veteran, meaning me, Dr, has." 

** Sonic Angel:** Koji is undergoing some serious romance training. Will Tai go undercover to find out who Koji likes, or will she interrogate him? Next time, in **"Koji Gets It Right!"** Oh boy! Love's in the air! 


	4. Koji Gets It Right!

**Transformers: Koji Gets It Right!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers except for the Storm Brothers. Oh, I just wish Koji would tell T-AI how he feels about her!   
** Koji:** But that's what fanfics are for, Sonic!   
** Sideburn:** I knew it all the time! Hello...   
** Koji and T-AI:** SIDEBURN! COULD YOU PLEASE STOP CHASING LITTLE RED SPORTS CARS?! WE ARE TRYING TO READ SONIC KUN'S STORY HERE! Please continue.   
** Sonic:** Thank you. 

** A**s Koji was being taught by Jetstorm about how to win the game of love. T-AI was picking up what Jetstorm had said. T-AI said to herself, "There has got to be a way to test Koji about his love for me." Suddenly, T-AI got an idea. She smiled evily. _Very_ evily. She had found a way to test Koji's love and confess his love for her at the same time. 

** K**oji walked to the Autobot Base. It was very dark. Just then Scourge, (T-AI in disguise,) showed up and Koji said, "Scourge. I don't know how you got into the base, but rest assured, when my friends hear about this, they will turn you into scrap metal!" T-AI, as Scourge said, "Be quiet, human. I alone have captured the base and I intend to be rewarded by Megatron." Koji shot back, "The Storm Brothers will get you." Scourge snapped, "Don't you realize it yet, human? We've captured this base's program!" Koji said, "T-AI? Listen, you hunk of living scrap metal. If you ever hurt her, I will..." Scourge said, "Or what, human?" Koji said, "Your CPU wouldn't even comprehend what I feel for her." Scourge shot back, "Oh? Just try me, human!" Koji said, "Love. No bad guys like you could ever feel it. Some Autobots and all humans feel it." Scourge shot back, "Like Sideburn, who chases little red sports cars all day?" Koji said, "How would you know about that? Only T-AI knows, and whenever Sideburn does that, T-AI would shout at him, or Jeststorm would sic him with his Jet Mallet!" Scourge said, "I 'nicely' asked T-AI." Scourge sensed Koji's anger growing at an alarming rate. Koji yelled, "TAKE THIS, YOU DIPSWITCH!" His punch got through Scourge and Koji thought, "What the?! I would've hurt my hand if I punched the real Scourge. This is a hologram of some kind!" Koji smiled, "T-AI, what are you doing pretending to be Scourge? Are you trying to test me?" Jetstorm stepped out of the shadows and smiled, "Indeed she was, Koji. Every lesson I have taught her, she heard it. T-AI wanted to test you on how powerful your emotions for her would be. And I'm happy to say that you have passed with flying colors!" Koji asked, "Hey, T-AI. Could you check up on Sideburn?" T-AI nodded. She found Sideburn, and Koji said, "Just as I expected. Jetstorm, you may do whatever you wish to do to Sideburn." Jetstorm smiled, "I think I'll let a particular Autobot sic him." Jetstorm said in his best Optimus impression, "T-AI. Activate the Member Select Program." T-AI did it and smiled, "Which Autobot?" Jetstorm said, "Prowl." T-AI got Prowl and said, "Prowl here. Hey, we got the lovebirds together!" Jetstorm said, "Prowl. Sideburn's doing it again, and... By the Matrix! He just went over the speed limit!" Prowl said, "This is the tenth time this month! Jeez, you think some repeat offenders would learn!" 

**The End!**


End file.
